Green Lantern Legacy: The Last Will and Testament of Hal Jordan
, who's still in a wheel chair, and Alan Scott, the original Green Lantern, whose powers come from the Starheart instead of the Green Lantern Central Power Battery. They all talk about the recent events, including the revelation that Hal had a son named Marty. Guy clearly feels that this is a matter for the League to handle, but John and Alan are more receptive. Alan thinks that the message Hal gave him was about Marty, to fix him up so that he will grow up to be a good man. Just as they finish the conversation, the Dark Lantern attacks Warriors. Guy activates his Vuldarian powers and attacks the Dark Lantern, but the Lantern is too powerful for even Guy, who recognizes him, and he's knocked away as the Dark Lantern turns its attention towards Tom and Marty. Alan gets them off to safety. Marty keeps on asking Tom what to do, but Tom doesn't know, but just as Marty touches Tom, he falls unconscious as he remembers the time when Hal told him about the power of the Green Lantern Ring and how it's powered by the willpower of every sentient being in the universe. Suddenly, Tom wakes up to the sound of Marty wondering why they ran away. Tom tells him that he blacked out, but Marty tells him that he ran away and left the other Green Lanterns to fend for themselves, and starts telling Tom how his father wouldn't abandon his friends, and how he would be ashamed of his best friend for what he has become. Tom lashes back at the kid, telling him that he doesn't know anything about his father and who he truly was, and tells him what his father did after Coast City was destroyed. He went on a rampage towards Oa, fighting against his fellow Corpsmen and taking their rings for himself. When he landed on Oa, he was confronted by the Guardians of the Universe who released Sinestro to try and stop him, but Hal killed Sinestro by snapping his neck, then killing his old mentor Kilowog, and then destroying the Guardians and the Central Power Battery, and becoming Parallax. Just then, he realizes where he is when he sees his kids right in front of him. He tells Marty to teleport them anywhere else as his kids call out to him. The scene then flashes back to a time when Green Lantern and his best friend Green Arrow are trying to stop a fire from destroying downtown Coast City, while some thugs are trying to destroy the city. Ollie wants Hal to go after the criminals, but Hal wants to save the innocent people first and then go after the criminals and stop the fire. However, the argument heats up and Ollie fires an arrow at Hal, but Hal catches it with his bare hands, but the arrow releases a gas that knocks him out temporarily. Suddenly, Tom appears, telling them both that the fires are spreading. Hal then makes up his mind and uses his ring to take out the fires. The scene jumps back to the present as Tom and Marty are trying to keep on moving to stay one step ahead of the Dark Lantern. Knowing that the thing is alien, Tom suggests that they leave Earth and head to space to figure out the problem and fix it, which Marty agrees to. As they are flying through space, the Dark Lantern is following them. They then find the Lost Lanterns on a planet in front of a plaque dedicated to one of their fallen, Tomar-Tu who was one of the first to fall under Hal's rampage towards Oa. These Lanterns include Boodikka, whose right hand was cut off by Hal, and others who lost their powers after the Battery was destroyed. Boodikka is still not over the horrors of what happened, and blames Marty for the actions of his father. The other Lanterns, however, see this as an opportunity for the boy to atone for his father's sins, but Boodikka is feeling betrayed by the others. They put it to a vote, and all of them except Boodikka pledge to help Tom and Marty in their quest. We then realize that the planet they are on is Xudar, home to Tomar-Re and his son Tomar-Tu, the Green Lanterns of Sector 2813. Since Tomar's death, the sector has been without a Green Lantern, which allowed for a horde of energy-devouring Hellocusts to ravage Xudar and set the people back 2,000 years. He then tells Marty that if he is to atone for his father's actions, he should start with the Xudarians. Holding the Green Lantern Ring together, the two combine their willpowers and they manage to create a construct of a machine. However, the Dark Lantern has arrived on Xudar and begins attacking Tom and Marty. He then picks up Marty with his scythe and slashes the boy and in the process, the Green Lantern ring is dropped. Tom tries to go to Marty, but the Xudarians hold him back, with one of the Green Lanterns that accompanied him to Xudar telling him that this must be done and that they must have vengeance. The identity of the Dark Lantern is then revealed to everyone. It is none other than the instructor of the Green Lantern Corps, Kilowog of Bolovax Vik. Finally, all those who hated Hal are free of his blood. His legacy ends here. Tom then grabs hold of Marty's body and starts yelling at Hal, telling him that he couldn't do it, that he couldn't save his own son. But, Marty gets up and tells Tom that he remembers everything, the pain that he had caused him and everyone. Tom then realizes that Marty Jordan is not Hal's son, it's Hal himself. Hal then starts to dissipate in green energy. Hal asks Tom what to do, that in all the things that he can do, he will use his power to do it. Suddenly, the Justice League arrives and tells Tom that he is neither Hal, nor Marty, it is the power of the ring given shape. Kyle tells him that after the Dark Lantern attacked them, he did a little poking around, and found that the energy signatures that the Lantern was leaving was coming from the sun, where Hal sacrificed his life to reignite it. Apparently, the energy that Hal had was not completely used to reignite the sun, there was still some remaining energy. Batman tells him that the energy gained sentience, but lacked direction. So, it fed off of image's from Hal's dying mind and that it has been on Tom's mind since he started the journey. Superman then tells Tom to order Hal to give the ring back to him so that they can be protected from the Dark Lantern. As Tom considers his options, he remembers a time when he asked Hal what he would do if he ever had to go up against the JLA. Hal then tells him that the first thing he would do is to be on the defense against Martian Manhunters telepathy and Flash's speed. Then, he would go after Batman and send him far away as possible. Then, he would go up against the big guns. First, he would trap Flash in a loop to allow him to build up speed and unleash that power against the League. He would then go after Kyle. Since his willpower is greater than Kyle's, he would absorb his ring's power and defeat him. Lastly, he would turn his attention towards Superman. Despite Superman's god-like powers, there's one thing that can stop him, and that's Kryptonite, which ironically is green. He would use that fear of Kryptonite on Superman, and let the ring do the rest by conjuring up Superman's nightmares, which would stop him. Believe it or not, Hal is actually doing those very things to the League right now. Something is going wrong and we then see Hal materialize in front of Tom and Marty, this time in his Parallax uniform. He then talks with Tom, reminding him of his own mistakes as a poor sidekick when he was Green Lantern, how is family is in shambles because he's not a good father, and even shows him the moment when he went off into space heading towards Oa to destroy the Corps. Suddenly, Parallax is then stabbed from behind by the Dark Lantern. The two then fight it out as Tom is then forced to see the thoughts that Hal was feeling as he left the crater that was once Coast City and headed off to Oa to face the Guardians. He then remembers a time when he and his family were glued to the television trying to get news about what happened to Coast City. Tom was being shown that Hal was thinking about where he was after the explosion, but that if he tried to get Hal's attention, then everything would fall apart. He's told by Marty that since the Guardians chose Guy and he chose John, Hal was going to chose Tom to be the next Green Lantern. As that's happening, Parallax and Dark Lantern continue to battle each other, but Marty uses his powers to convince Parallax that the power does not belong to him. Tom then picks up Hal's old Power Battery and reminds him of Alan's Green Lantern oath: And I shall shed my light over dark evil, for the dark things cannot stand the light. The light of … THE GREEN LANTERN! Parallax tries to destroy Tom, but his powers are drained, as Kilowog realizes that he's alive. Tom then tells Marty that he's stopped hating him and himself and that he took the power away that Marty had on him. Parallax tries to take the power from him, but Tom tells him that despite his quest to gain all the power of the Green Lantern Corps a part of him didn't want to destroy the Corps during his rampage, and that part of him sent Marty to him. Parallax tries to deny it, saying that he wanted to fix things. Tom then tells him that Marty is the representation of all the good that was in Hal and that despite his horrible actions, he is still his friend. Hal leaves and changes into Parallax and tells Tom that he'll fail, that he can't change what happened, but Tom isn't trying anymore and disappears, leaving Parallax alone. As Tom, Marty, and Kilowog are flying through space, they come to the center of the universe, the remains of what was once Oa, the homeworld of the Green Lantern Corps. Kilowog tells them that he must kill them, but Tom convinces him to allow him to do one thing and that if he fails, he can kill them both. Marty then gives Tom the Green Lantern Ring. Tom puts it on and begins to recite the oath of the Green Lantern. As that's happening, the debris around them starts collecting and begins to join with the ring, which grows and grows, until it becomes a planet, the planet Oa once again in all its glory. Kilowog then asks them that if Oa is rebuilt, then the Corps is rebuilt as well. Tom tells him that if they build it, they will come. He then gives the power ring to Kilowog who absorbs it into his body and feeling happy for the first time in many years, disappears into the Green Lantern Central Power Battery. Meanwhile, back on Earth, Tom and Marty are talking to each other about the journey. Tom asks Marty if what he did was right, to which Marty tells him to look into his heart. Tom feels that what he has done is right and that he must continue writing his book. He then hugs Marty and they disappear. Tom then finds himself outside his wife's house, and asks Hal if he wants him to reconstruct another planet. But, Hal tells him that he's going to do a great job. They hug once again, and Tom then sees Hal transform into the Spectre and disappears, but not before thanking Tom for being a good friend, and they both say goodbye to each other. Then, Tom heads towards the house hearing the sound of his kids arguing with each other, with one of them saying that their father will fix it. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Marty Jordan * Supporting Characters: * (Hal Jordan) Antagonists: * * * * (Hal Jordan) Other Characters: * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * Brotherhood of the Cold Flame ** * Locations: * * * * ** * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Hal Jordan sacrificed himself to defeat the Sun-Eater in The Final Night #4. | Trivia = * The planet Oa is rebuilt in this story. * Kyle would later use the power of Ion to reignite the Central Power Battery of Oa in ''Green Lantern'' #150. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Graphic Novels